


Insulae

by hungry_hobbits



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, two men having a talk over some maps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungry_hobbits/pseuds/hungry_hobbits
Summary: "Maui.Oahu. I don’t know what those words mean in the tribal tongue, but to me… they meanfreedom."





	Insulae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfermann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfermann/gifts).



> For Janie/@HenryLeVesconte's (belated) birthday~~

“It’s quite the journey. And the lands are rather untamed, although beautiful. A difficult place for a fresh start but undoubtedly worth it should one put the time and effort into carving themselves a little place in it.”

“That’s what I plan on doing once we’re out of here.”

He was in Lieutenant Irving’s room. Sitting on Lieutenant Irving’s bed. Pouring over maps, thumbing through a few books left spread open on the man’s little table to reveal their illustrations of tropical islands and their people and fauna. Hickey put his fingers to the map, tracing one warm line through paper oceans to his destination. The distance seemed so short in the drawings. It made his goal seem so obtainable.

“ _Maui_. _Oahu_. I don’t know what those words mean in the tribal tongue, but to me… they mean _freedom_.”

Hickey’s angular face had softened considerably, taking on an almost wistful visage. _Freedom_. The one thing in the world he desired but could never gain enough of. In his mind’s eye he was there on the beach. White sand warm on his skin, sea salt fresh on the air. For a moment he could feel it; a warmth like the sun beating on him from high in the sky.

Irving had come to appreciate seeing a more gentle and curious side to Hickey over the past few weeks. Hickey craved knowledge almost as much as he craved praise and acceptance. Irving could not help but take the task of keeping Hickey out of trouble upon himself, and in doing so had become quite fond of him. The look he held now was one Irving had begun to see more and more often as the young man’s mind was challenged with math and literature he had little access to before. He was more than happy to educate him, and as their lessons began to branch from subject to subject so did their topics of discussion. And thus they were led to the _Sandwich Islands_.

The ice that held their vessel groaned as it squeezed the wood. The noise was no longer fearsome to the men, and that was evident with the way Hickey’s expression changed. His fantasy had been interrupted, forcing him back into their bitterly cold reality.

“You should come with me.”

“Come with you?” Irving looked into Hickey’s eyes and found himself locked in place by the unwavering gaze. The coldness of Hickey’s eyes used to worry him, but when viewed so close they became easier to read, and evermore striking. He was serious with this suggestion. Or was it an offer?

“And why would I do that?”

“You aren’t unfamiliar with what it takes to make a new life for yourself somewhere so far away. I know this ‘cos you told me so.” Hickey’s fingers dragged down the printed maps and dropped off the table where they found a new resting spot upon Irving’s knee. Irving realized then just how close they had been sitting together. “You don’t want to be alone. Neither do I. The solution then is simple: _come with me_.”

It was a moral conundrum that Irving did not see coming but at the same time felt was inevitable, knowing the nature and actions of his companion (or at least what he thought he knew of them). Hickey showed his feelings to him now, bared them in the way he knew how. A desire for companionship, the discussion of his dream. Irving was not sure if he could give up his life at sea again. But he understood Hickey’s desires and his fear of loneliness, for he too felt them so truthfully and painfully.

Irving had taken too long to answer and a shift began to take place on Hickey’s face. Worry, regret, annoyance, something of a mixture. He wasn’t angry, but he had an issue with being patient. The answer was so easy for Hickey as someone with nothing to go home to, no one to disappoint or upset. He was an enigma, almost like a fleeting shadow in the night. He could uproot himself and be content amongst the unknown and unfamiliar, but Irving had a family, snippets of a future he had planned out. Though this was not where he saw himself in his plots, not at all where he thought he’d have ended up, so maybe there was room for change after all?

He had grown very fond of Hickey, grown to trust him. It was as though the man could see right through him, into the very depths sometimes with those piercing eyes.

Irving placed his hand gently upon that of his companion’s. He had done it most of his life, left behind those he loved for another venture. Perhaps he could do it again if he was with another he cared about. The light seemed to pick back up in Hickey’s eyes, as if he understood the silent answer to his question.

“And what shall we do on these islands, Cornelius?” The corners of his mouth turned upward and Hickey mimicked the expression instantly. There was no trickery in Hickey’s smile. It was just as genuine as the one on his own face.

“Whatever you want. Whatever _we_ want.”

“A rather adventurous undertaking, don’t you think?”

“I think we can manage. Together, at least.”

“Yes... I think we can.”

**Author's Note:**

> hungry-hobbits.tumblr.com


End file.
